Stepping Through Time
by Bookworm310
Summary: When a vortex appears at the start of term feast in 1977, 3 current students and 9 future students appear from the future to protect and teach the current students. Time Travel! HP/GW RW/HG Marauders!
1. Chapter 1

Stepping Through Time

**A/N**

**Hi! I am Bookworm310 and this is my first story! Plz review and if you have any questions i'll try to clear things up. I am sorry if you get confused. Anyway, you probably don't want to hear me babble, here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE! AND I AM NOT REPEATING THAT IN EVERY CHAPTER!**

* * *

Remus looked across the Gryffindor house table to where James and Sirius had their heads bent together and whispering. Rolling his eyes he said "Couldn't you at least wait until everyone is sitting down before you start trying to find us ways to get in detention?"

Looking around the two of them realized he was right, people were still walking through the doors to their tables. Pouting they turned back to Remus and spoke together. "But then how can we remind them of our awesomeness after a long Marauder free summer holiday?"

"Easy, you don't" Remus replied. It was a kind or welcome back ritual that had started back in second year. It wasn't funny but it was still fun.

Simultaneous gasps met his ears. "Moony! This is against the Marauder code! How dare you!" Rolling their eyes James said "I can't believe we used to think this was funny."

"I know, we're the Marauders we are supposed to be funny. Hey where's Wormtail?"

"Here!" came an over excitable voice next to Remus. "I've been here the whole time."

"Oh, didn't see you." Sirius replied dismissively. Turning to James he started whispering in his ear again and a broad grin started across James' face.

Sighing Remus turned towards the door as it opened and followed the first years with his eyes as the trickled through. James and Sirius kept whispering and Wormtail just sat quietly watching the two of them. Nothing extraordinary happened during the sorting and he clapped politely every time they were joined by a new housemate. After the last new student had sat down at the Hufflepuff table the Headmaster stood and began his standard start of term speech.

"Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I hope you all had a wonderful summer! Now for a few notices, the Forbidden Forest is – as its name suggests – forbidden to all students unless accompanied by Hagrid or a teacher. There a few more items that have be added to the list of banned items outside Mr Filch's door and he has asked me to remind you there will be no dueling in the corridors. Now this year I have as of yet been unable to secure a Defense Professor. It seems the rumors that the position is cursed are running ahead of me." Here a few of the students tittered; they had never held a teacher for more than a year. "As such-,'He broke off and had his wand drawn pointing at the hall doors before the students could blink.

Swiveling around in their seats the student body gaped. The doors had begun shuddering and creaking and those closest scooted away from them. A violent wind picked up and a the shadows seemed to creep toward the centre of the doors. Condensing they swirled around before gaining size until they towered over the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw house tables. Quite suddenly a man appeared. He was had a thick cloak around his shoulders with the hood up so his face was in shadow. He looked around before focusing on Dumbledore when the headmaster spoke.

"Excuse me, but could you explain who you are, and what you are doing here?"

"Woah, it actually worked, ah, didn't think you would remember me. So much for hoping I wouldn't have to explain." He gave a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his neck.

"Maybe if you removed your hood I would recognize you."

The man hesitated. As he reached up to his hood, two more people came through the vortex. Both were wearing dark cloaks with the hoods up like the first. One stood slightly taller than the other. The shorter of the two immediately started talking to the first.

"Dammit mutt! You were meant to wait!"

"Er… sorry?" the first replied. A glare came from the shorter.

"Gentlemen! If I might interrupt! How did you get past the wards protecting the school? And just who are you?"

"Oh yeah… uh well, behind us this is…ah… how should I put this? Uh…" The taller of the two spoke for the first time.

"It's a portal obviously" the shorter one seemed to be easily annoyed. "The spell came from the ancient texts that were found near Stonehenge"

"Impossible! Those were only found last year and the researchers estimated it could take at least twenty years to decipher it." Dumbledore frowned.

"That's the point they only were deciphered last month. Which to you is 20 years" The shorter smirked back.

"Are you trying to suggest you come from 2 decades in the future?"

"Yep, hang on a second," the taller shuffled around turning out his pockets, "I have papers from the minister… Ah Ha! Here you go!" he held out some pieces of paper to Dumbledore. The headmaster summoned the papers rather than taking them. Looking the papers over his eyes widened. The students waited in silence as the headmaster read.

"This all seems right, very well, I agree." He said. Turning to face the students he announced, "Students, this year we will have a few people guard the school while doubling as the Defense professors. And as you probably heard these three men along with another few that have yet to come through are from the future and will be your guards."

"But Professor! Time travel is impossible!" The cry belonged to Lily Evans, the smartest witch of her age, many said.

"Ms. Evans I assure you I thought so to until a few minutes ago. You see, these papers are signed by the minister, and that alone cannot be replicated, due to protection spells, also, any paper that bears their signature has spells so that it can only show the truth. It is a standard letter and contract that the minister uses."

"Oh…"

"Well! Gentlemen, would you like to introduce yourselves? I must confess I am quite curious as to your identities."

The three strangers shuffled for a bit then the first man straightened. "Of course, I will go first then, My name is Sirius Black and my companions are Remus Lupin and Severus Snape!"

With that declaration they yanked of their hoods. Everyone gaped, for there were the older versions of three of the seventh years.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping through Time chapter 2:

(A/N I will be calling the future Snape, Severus and the past Snape, Snape. Older Remus will be called Remus, younger him Moony, and older Sirius will be Sirius and younger him Padfoot, But characters may call them differently eg. If James is talking to older Sirius he might say Padfoot. sorry if you get confused!)

Gasps escaped from practically every mouth in the hall, along with slack jaws.

Severus looked good, better than his past self. Where his past self looked lanky, unhygienic, had crooked hooked nose, and was quite skinny, Severus had filled out quite nicely, growing into his lanky body, his face had filled out as well and so his nose wasn't as prominent, his hair was still greasy but nowhere near what it used to be. Overall he was fairly good looking, while by no means a model, he no longer looked like a social outcast.

Remus was looking tired and not exactly well off. His hair had a few grey hairs in it and his robes were not the finest. Scars were scattered across his neck and arms, making many wonder what had happened to him, he looked quite similar to Moony, but had outgrown the awkwardness of adolescence. He looked content though, he did not seem miserable or unhappy, but neither did he look particularly happy or in high spirits.

People could only gape at the last member of the unlikely trio, as Sirius was nowhere near the happy, go lucky, teenager Padfoot was. Though his robes were new, his shoulder length hair clean and combed into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, his cheeks were sunken and he looked gaunt and haggard. Sirius was skinnier than what was healthy, and most of all the glint of mischievous that made many cringe was gone. Many, like Dumbledore, wondered what could possibly have happened to make it disappear.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to gain the school's attention back to him, once all eyes swiveled to face him he spoke. "I think it would be best if one of you introduce the others to them now, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all, not at all," Remus smiled, "now we couldn't have any of you see their real identities since in your time the are either very young or haven't been born yet, so it would be easier to meddle with the timeline while our younger selves," here he turned and smiled at the mauraders, who not knowing how to react, just waved hesitantly, "are protected by the Hogwarts wards."

Then Severus took over as Sirius stepped back through the multi-coloured portal, "So we will not be using their real names and they will be in their animagus forms, so no one can tell who they are, and before you ask they have a spell on them so they can talk in English."

Sirius came back through the portal and nodded to Severus, who nodded back. "So I would like to introduce to you, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Fred, George and Draco."

The students drew back in their seats as the menagerie of animals came through. At the front was a large panther with a reddish tawny lioness at its' side. A Jack Russell Terrier trotted at their heels with three owls (tawny, snowy and barn) flying overhead. A massive boar and a silver fox were next with twin raccoons behind them.

The two big cats at the head of the group sat down between Sirius and Severus, while the others scattered around the adults. There was an awkward silence before "Good evening."

Half the student body jumped at the panthers voice, and a few even screamed, to which he just looked exasperated. "Headmaster, could you show us to where our rooms are? I feel we are _distressing_ your students." He said clearly unimpressed.

Dumbledore smiled, "Of course, right away, Students! While I show our guests to their rooms please have a pleasant dinner." With that he clapped his hands and the tables groaned as they were laden with food. With that he lead the strangers from the future out the door leaving the students to gossip.

The Marauders were shocked into silence for a few moments.

"Bloody Hell"

"Padfoot! Watch your language." Moony said as he smacked him upside the head.

"But I just saw my future self walk out the door! And yours too!"

Moony chewed on his lip. "I know"

"You guys look different." Peter commented.

"No duh Wormtail, but why? And why on Earth were you being nice to Snape of all people!" Prongs exclaimed. "I wonder what happens in the future, like why me and Wormtail weren't with you." He looked thoughtful for a second before breaking out in a grin which he shot at Padfoot. "I think I know who to ask though."

Padfoot broke out in an identical smile. Moony just shook his head, "It would be interesting though."

"Who are we asking?"

"How about we wait a little while though, they obviously just got here, let them settle in, plus we have no idea where the others fit in." Remus reasoned.

"Aww, but come on Moony! Aren't you desperate to hear about the future?" Prongs whined,

"But how do we even know they would be willing to talk to us?"

"Because they're us! You know how I can't refuse myself anything." Padfoot grinned and struck a pose.

Remus just rolled his eyes, "I don't know about you but to me we seemed really different, we were being civil with Snape of all people!"

Prongs and Padfoot hesitated, while Wormtail just looked around confused. Prongs bit his lip, "I suppose we could wait until after our first lesson at least."

"Then its settled, we'll wait at least one lesson before we go up to ourselves." Moony stated with a nod, while Padfoot suppressed a snigger.


End file.
